


陽光底下了無新事

by labrnth



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 很瑣碎的意識流。同居的甘田，炮友的神三，待定的實波。
Relationships: Amari/Tazaki (Joker Game), Hatano/Jitsui (Joker Game), Kaminaga/Miyoshi (Joker Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	陽光底下了無新事

**Author's Note:**

> 也許心情好會擴寫。

  
  


甘利在回公寓的路上路過波多野的花店，隔壁書店老闆實井正好來湊熱鬧。

他買了一束花，就只是因為一時興起，不是什麼特別的日子。波多野幫他包花的時候還在咕噥什麼，被實井笑著吐槽一句話後就閉嘴了。

甘利覺得自己多餘，不打擾小情侶了，趕緊閃人。

這時候田崎正在公寓裡的畫室裡作畫，三好裸著身體反過來跨做在一張椅子上，慵懶地趴在椅背上，上勾的眼睛細細瞇起來，說自己要睡著了。

睡著就睡著吧。田崎從畫布後面微微探出頭來看他的模特朋友。反正你怎麼畫都好看。

聽到稱讚三好反而不屑地哼了一兩聲，然後在田崎的要求下換了一個自己舒服的姿勢。

他把雙腳踩到了椅子上，抱著小腿，赤裸白皙的肌膚互相摩娑，手指在腿上的線條輕畫。

三好閉上眼睛仰起頭，說你要是害我堵不到隔壁那個男人你可是欠我一次。

田崎不疾不徐地用鉛筆在紙張上打上新的草稿，反問對方怎麼還在繼續那個糟糕的興趣。

三好隔壁的鄰居叫神永。

這美人胚子熱衷於假裝和鄰居湊巧碰見，聊個天然後做愛，就是不談戀愛。

三好的眼角比嘴唇先笑了，那裡有一朵柔軟的玫瑰綻放。

這樣多好，你情我願，還沒有壓力。

甘利這時候開了公寓的大門。他聽到走廊底端田崎和三好交談的聲音。

他隨手找了個器皿，也許是田崎洗筆用的，裝了清水把花插進裡頭。

一張混亂的餐桌上還有來不及乾掉的顏料，蹭上了甘利的拇指。他感覺到指尖濕漉，抬手看了那抹紅色的顏料一眼，就乾脆地伸手往桌緣一抹，反正桌子也髒得差不多了。

下午三點的陽光剛好從窗戶灑落進狹小凌亂的公寓裡。

田崎和三好還在說話，一來一往，兩個人的聲音都淺淺的，斷斷續續聽不出所以然。

甘利忽然想念田崎做的燉蔬菜了。

陽光之下無新事。


End file.
